The Mrs Robinson Effect
by seghen
Summary: If he continued on this path, the town would soon implode, tear at the seams at this faux paus, a taboo that must be avoided at all costs. LorelaiDean


**I noticed that there were no Lorelai/Dean stories, so I decided to write one.**

_Just because you broke up with Rory doesn't mean that you broke up with me. _Those Gilmore girls, it was hard not to love them. From the age of sixteen until twenty Dean Forester was enchanted by a one Lorelai Gilmore the third, and it had taken him years to get over three crushing breakups, all of which he instigated, all of which he suffered through the most and for the longest time, watching her jump from him to Jess and then to Logan. It was nearly unbearable to have to watch as she moved on so evenly while he was left to ponder over their relationship.

And god, he would be lying if said that what happened next happened on purpose, if he had premeditated it and waited until he made his move. He was not diabolical, the only hurtful truth he had ever kept was his affair with Rory from his wife, but now, now it was so much worse. If he continued on this path, the town would soon implode, tear at the seams in horror of the crime he had committed...well, perhaps he had a penchant for the dramatic. It was not so much a _crime _as a faux paus, a taboo that must be avoided at all costs. The backwards Mrs. Robinson effect.

He tried to tell himself that it was only natural, while he was still licking his wounds and as Lorelai Gilmore the second was still reeling from the sudden discontinuation of her engagement to a one Luke Danes, they needed a shoulder to cry on...if only it stopped there.

And he stood in darkness, his handsome face blurred in the shadows of the night as the moon's rays narrowly missed him. But this was good, he wanted to be concealed, alone, brooding silently as he stewed over failed relationships, wishing he could turn back time...and at the same time fortunate that he could not. It was not her he heard first, it was Paul Anka, panting and yanking his owner forward eagerly as he caught onto his scent. _Great, _he mused, scowling, _I smell like meat._

The creature pounced on him, clawing at his pants and biting the seams viciously as Lorelai cried out in protest. "Ah, no, bad Paul Anka! Don't attack the sketchy stranger!" She commanded, bringing a reluctant smile to Dean's face as he stepped forward, pushing the animal off of him with ease. Her features conveyed surprise as she brushed dark hair out of her eyes, squinting to make sure she was truly seeing Dean Forester, and she blushed pink, a family trait.

"It's alright," he said easily, only mildly dissuaded when she took a step back. "Did you get him groomed?" He asked, trying to make polite conversation, but the look of utter shock seemed to be coming off of her in ripples. It took nearly fifteen seconds for her to scrounge up a sentence.

She nodded, attempting with no avail to control the dog. "I haven't seen you in a while." To state the obvious, and now both of them were staring pointedly at their shoes, as though they were something of incredible interest.

"Yeah, I guess." The silence spoke volumes. Neither of them were ignorant and were perfectly aware that they had been jointly ignoring one another, and this was the first time in nearly three weeks that their seamless plan had shattered. "I've been working a lot." Especially in the back room when he knew Lorelai would come to Doose's Market for her groceries.

"Yeah, and the inn's been super busy." She had volunteered to spend a sickening amount of time at her job, something that left Michel morbidly curious. Sookie simply assumed that she had not yet recovered from the dissolving of another relationship, this one with a man that she truly loved.

"I'll bet it has." It was acting, now, simple small-talk used to make the two pretend as though they were normal, she was Rory's mother and he was the cute boy-next-door type that she had always wanted for her. "So, have you gone into Luke's yet?" The first reference to a conversation they had after the fact, after they woke up in each other's arms and were horrified when it didn't feel as wrong as either had anticipated.

"Baby steps, my friend, and don't let Dr. Leo Marvin sue me for it." He didn't bother fighting the encroaching smile as he leaned onto the back of the building behind him for support. "I saw him two days ago and didn't drop to the ground or pull the fire alarm." She said brightly, but he could read her eyes. There was pain, and there was worry. If Star's Hollow found out what had happened...neither of them would ever recover. He would not be at all surprised if he found himself victim of a beating by Luke and end up being buried by Jackson. He doubted that anyone would find the body.

Lorelai stepped forward for the first time, battling the deer-in-the-headlights look in her eyes that came with the territory of playing the ingenue. "You're not smoking, are you?" She asked, inhaling deeply and almost tasting the bitterness of the tobacco that surrounded him.

"No." He said densely, stepping away from her scrutiny. "What're you, my mother?" He instantly regretted this when the pain flashed in her eyes, memories of her daughter most likely coming to mind. "I'm sorry...but I'm not." He didn't know what he was saying, but he knew that it was the truth.

"Excuse me, Yosemite Sam, what are you trying to say?" She asked, but her stab at humor went unacknowledged.

He swallowed hard, not sure whether or not he should be willing to elaborate. "I'm not sorry about what happened, Lorelai. I'm really not." Her eyebrows furrowed and her mouth dropped, forming an _o _shape as she gaped at him.

"Well, I am, and I have to go." She stated hurriedly, attempting the impossible in controlling her beloved pooch. It felt as though there was another person living inside of him, he looked down in horror and saw that it was his hand reaching out, his fingers closing around her wrist and his forearm pulling her forward. She brooked no immediate refusal, perhaps confused about what was happening, though she was confused no longer as his lips, as though working on their own, pressed against hers.

Lorelai pulled away immediately, trying to reclaim her hand only to be seized again. He instigated the kiss, lost in the moment, entirely baffled with himself and questioning his own motives. She leant backward, never breaking the kiss, and Dean pressed forward, her back colliding into the cool and unforgiving concrete wall as her lips parted and his hands wrapped themselves around her shoulders, deepening what was probably the second biggest mistake of both of their lives.

Instead of fighting back, she gave in, an incredibly un-Lorelai thing to do as her hands roamed through his hair, the dog's leash still in her hand. Her pointed heel clattered to the ground as he unconsciously lifted her off of the ground, suddenly taking her place as she whirled him around. Paul Anka barked, biting at her ankles, breaking the reverie once and for all. She pushed away, staring at him with her wide and accusatory eyes, tightening her grip on the leash until the material left an indent in her palm as she strolled away.

"Are you still sorry?" He called out after her, nearly breathless. This time, for the first time, she had nothing to say.

**please tell me what you think, im honored to be the first in the Lorelai/ Dean category.**


End file.
